Simple and Clean
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: a story with the lyrics for Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Uhm..rikukairi pairing, so yeah.


_**Simple and Clean**_

**Disclaimer:** Own. Nothing. Simple and Clean belongs to Utada Hikaru-sama, not me!

**Notes:** yeah, I'm not too sure on how this turned out. I like it…so I guess that's what really matters. Please review so I know what others think of it.

---

_You're giving me…too many things_

Kairi walked along the beach in a daze. She wondered what Riku was up to. Sora too, but she didn't care much about him anymore…

_Lately, you're all I need…_

She sighed and stopped where the water met land and stared out to sea. Sometimes, like now, she wondered what was out there. She wanted to find out one day. Just her and Riku…that's all she wanted.

_And you smiled at me…and said:_

"Kairi!" a voice called from the cliffs behind her. She turned and smiled. Riku was walking towards her in his slow, almost graceful, pace.

'_don't get me wrong, I love you_

"Remember how we wanted to go and find other worlds?" Kairi nodded and glanced back to the sea, sighing contently, dreaming of the day they would leave.

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

"I don't think we should…" Riku said with an obvious uncertainty to his voice. Kairi looked suddenly to him, very confused.

_One day when we're older you'll understand_

"I mean, we don't really know what's out there. None of this is even sane! This is on the same level as Sora's crazy ideas…" he said, joining her at the water-land meeting, watching her to judge her reaction.

_What I meant when I said no_

Kairi started crying softly as she stared at the smooth, glassy water, not wanting to believe what Riku was saying. "Don't cry, my Kairi…I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't want to, I guess I'm just scared." He sighed and watched the waves crash gently at their feet.

_I don't think life is quite that simple.'_

Kairi was crying more as these new words of uncertainty met her ears. "No…" she cried. She turned to him and looked up. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

Riku let her go after a long minute and turned to walk away back to his home. Kairi hung her head again and let her tears fall to the sand, a feeling of abandonment washing over her. Riku was halfway up the beach before Kairi turned to watch him leave.

_Please, oh baby, don't go!_

She ran after him and was still crying. "Don't leave me Riku!" she shouted as she ran. Soon she was right behind him and he turned. They stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds before Kairi flung her arms around him.

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

Riku was taken aback at the suddenness of the hug and fell into a mild shock. He saw her tears clearer now and his expression softened.

_It's hard to let it go._

Kairi hugged him tighter and Riku slowly put his arms around her. "Kairi…" he whispered.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

The sun slowly began to rise behind them, lighting up the water like it was on fire. Riku's hair gained slight reddish tints and Kairi's hair got more fire-like. Their faces seemed to glow in the newfound light.

_Is a little later on_

"Kairi, I love you so much…" Riku whispered. They had exchanged these words often before, normally when they were alone. Kairi found a new confort in those words now. She buried her face in his chest, murmuring something softly. Riku smiled and closed his eyes.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

"Let's go. Let's do it…Let's go anyways. I'm not scared Riku! Please, for me. We won't be alone…" Kairi pleaded, looking up at him with her puppy-dog eyes. "We'll be together."

_Nothing's like before_

Riku nodded. "Okay. Let's do it. Who knows, we may find a new place just for us…I won't be scared, I promise. We have each other…and that's all we need." Kairi smiled brightly, as if in disbelief, and whispered a 'thank you'

---

**Note: ** yeah, so there we go. Italics are the lyrics for Simple and Clean…and if you don't even know what that is, you're crazy. Hey wait, already said that above the story. Please review! I worked really hard on this.


End file.
